marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keniuchio Harada (Earth-10005)
Move I don't think it is necessary. The game and film characters are always meant to be the same character, with the video game stuff being the first to go if there's any contradicting information, and I don't think that any information is contradicting with each other here. DegradingSeeker (talk) 12:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I suggest reserving that opinion until after you've seen the movie. -- WarBlade (talk) 14:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't seen the film yet, so I can't give a full opinion on whether or not there should be a move, but if it is moved, it shouldn't be to "(Video Game)". The current proposal doesn't fit in naming standards. How about the video game character be moved to something like "Keniuchio Harada (HYDRA Agent) (Earth-10005)"? ::It could set a good precedent for what to do with the Rhino that appeared in the Amazing Spider-Man video game when TASM2 is released next year. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 19:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::That's fair enough. I'm sorry if I jumped the gun a little, I was just stating what I think is general site policy. DegradingSeeker (talk) 01:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Now that I think about it, is the film character's first name every shown to be "Keniuchio" in the film? All promo information I can think of only referred to him as "Harada". ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 02:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Remember that there are two blonde women named Emma with diamond skin abilities in the X-Men movie universe. I can see two Silver Samurai's as well, if only one is supposed to be Keniuchio. Zakor1138 (talk) 02:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) The Harada-only theory could well be the case. I checked the credit crawl, and all the names there are first name only, so there's no help there. The other problem one is Viper. That's her only designation - there's no "Ophelia Sarkissian." -- WarBlade (talk) 12:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :With Viper, there's naming standards to take into account. The standard is that if any character appears in an adaptation but isn't given a real name, the name of the character's Earth-616 counterpart is used in its place. If Will Yun Lee's character isn't the Silver Samurai and isn't named "Keniuchio", we could probably just make a page titled "Harada (Earth-10005)"? :LoveWaffle (talk) 16:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Just got back from the film (which by the way, had a plot far more complicated than it needed to be) and I'm fairly sure I heard him called Keniuchio in there.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 21:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I believe that the page, Keniuchio Harada (Earth-10005) does need to be separated, as to avoid minor confusion in continuity. The synopsis of The Wolverine does not state that he was the head of HYDRA, or even the Silver Samurai, as opposed to the game. Though, essentially, they are meant to be the same character in the same universe, they are almost completely different. Also, the name Silver Samurai might refer to Shingen Yashida in the film, considering he is billed as the primary antagonist. I am also suggesting this action for Bolivar Trask (Earth-10005), who is played by Bill Duke. In the upcoming film, X-Men: Days of Future Past, however, he will be portrayed by Peter Dinklage, whose incarnation will resemble that of his mainstream counterpart. Regards, Funny Singer Funnysinger5 (talk) 21:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, so I've looked around a bit, and think that leaving this article as is should work, and agree that creating a new article titled Harada (Earth-10005) is probably the best solution. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I really think this needs to follow the same outline we did with Killian and MODOK in Iron Man 3 the movie, and Iron Man 3 the game. This Harada is obviously not a Hydra Agent, with Hydra not actually appearing in the film series, only the video games. On top of that, the Harada seen in The Wolverine is never shown to have any connection to the Silver Samurai Armor used by old man Yashida, nor does Yashida's armor appear to be connected to the Samurai seen in the game. --Spencerz (talk) 23:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :While I agree with your point, I just want to establish the difference between what happened with Killian and MODOK and what the issue is here. The version of MODOK in the Iron Man 3 game is a copy of the Guy Pearce character from the film, so the character was treated the same way a clone would. :LoveWaffle (talk) 23:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant that in a separate pages manner. Another parallel would be Origins Emma and First Class Emma Frost, or Jack Taggart and Jack Taggert from the Iron Man films and games. --Spencerz (talk) 00:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) So are we splitting this or what? LoveWaffle (talk) 01:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :That seems to be the consensus (as far as I can tell). I think someone just needs to take the initiative at this point.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 19:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just so we're all on the same page before splitting this one: The character from The Wolverine is going to be 'Keniuchio Harada (Earth-10005)' (I'm fairly certain that Harada used his first name to introduce himself to Wolverine in a scene from The Wolverine.), and the character from X-Men: The Official Game is 'Keniuchio Harada (Hydra Agent) (Earth-10005)'? Additionally, which one does the little Easter egg from X2 belong too? I would think that a film reference goes with the film character, right? --Spencerz (talk) 23:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I would agree that the X2 Easter Egg belongs to the films, because the Game version is being treated as the outlier.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 03:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Two things: ::# I don't think he was given the first name "Keniuchio" in the film, but I wouldn't be against still giving him that first name since that's who he's adapted from (I guess). But the film character gets "Keniuchio Harada (Black Clan) (Earth-10005)" for the same reason we have "Anton Vanko (Crimson Dynamo) (Earth-616)" and "Anton Vanko (Whiplash) (Earth-616)". ::# The file from X2 should go with...the one from the game? They were files on mutants, and the one from The Wolverine isn't one while the one from the game is. And it would be kind of weird for Col. Stryker to have one file on some Japanese teenager who competes in archery competitions. Or throw it with Will Yun Lee's character, it'll just end up in the "Trivia" section anyway. Easter Eggs, particularly with this franchise, are very weak things to build continuity off of. Bryan Singer probably just attached names of mutants from the comics to the files as a little joke for the comics' fans without thinking anyone would take them seriously. The others listed in the files shouldn't have pages, anyway. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 19:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh crap, you're right. The X2 easter egg was a list of mutants and he wasn't a mutant in The Wolverine. Forgot that bit. Might as well just put it in the trivia and save ourselves a headache. It's just an easter egg and not worth pulling our hair out over.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 21:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I hate to be that guy, but "Bump". Movie's been out for almost a month, can some decide what to do already? or put it to a vote or something? We've talked too about this for there to be no action. ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 18:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd say just go ahead and take the initiative with Spencerz's plan. It seems the most logical and seems settled. Don't wait for an admin to do it or make a declarative statement on the matter, because around here you'll be waiting a long time.... --UncannyAvenger (talk) 22:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) We actually have to wait for an admin on this. Moving a page is not as simple as just creating a new page, and copy/pasting the info. LoveWaffle (talk) 22:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :You don't have to move anything. Create Keniuchio Harada (Hydra Agent) (Earth-10005) for the game character, cut and paste the info, and call it a day. Leave this page for the film version. --UncannyAvenger (talk) 22:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I just said that's exactly what not to do. Splitting a page is not that easy. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 22:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Fine. Then wait a long time. You don't have to be an admin to create a new character. And that's all you're asking for. You're overthinking it.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 22:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It's done. We can now put Haradagate behind us. Now the healing can begin.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 23:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Except that 1) we're not creating a page for a new character, and 2) this page's history needs to be with the other character. You did it wrong. :LoveWaffle (talk) 23:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::The whole point was to separate the game version and the movie version as two different characters. I don't get you man.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 23:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, to get an administrator to split the page. You are not an admin, you do not have the right to do this. By copy/pasting text from this page to another, you are in effect committing plagiarism. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 23:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::On this scale, hardly.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 23:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) No, plagiarism is plagiarism whether it's two pages or two sentences. Especially when 100% of the page is copied. LoveWaffle (talk) 00:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Uh, plagiarism is a bit much, since he's moving info from one of our pages to another page. Second, yes, only admins should be splitting pages. If you copy/paste onto a new page, you screw up the edit history, and that's a pain when you have to go back to look at who may have added what info (if it was plagiarized, if it was wrong). But it's not just the edit history. You have to go through and check each and every link to make sure they go to the right page. Normally a bot can do all those edits at once, behind the scenes, but we don't have access to it. You don't like how long it takes to move a page? Oh well.--Spencerz (talk) 00:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::So it moves when it moves. So be it. sounds good to me.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 00:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::It's already been moved. The movie version needs his page created at Keniuchio Harada (Earth-10005), and the info split where it should go. :::If I copy the appropriate info from here to there, will someone accuse me of plagiarism. (I honestly don't see the difference).--UncannyAvenger (talk) 00:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) If a page really needs a move, tell and admin. We're not opposed to moving them by hand. But we're more likely to move a page multiple people are asking about over a move-tagged page for some one off supporting character from an issue in the 70s that no one ever sees. --Spencerz (talk) 00:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you moving the page. But you were part of the conversation so we it was assumed you guys were aware that there was a demand for the page to be moved. You had weighed in so it was assumed that you were on top of it. And this is a character from a major recent summer blockbuster, not an obscure 70s character. Hence, misunderstandings.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 00:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well, do also realize that we have lives, too. I didn't weigh in/move it sooner because I was not at the computer. --Spencerz (talk) 00:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC)